


Family.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grief, Loss, Non-Canonical Character Death, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an ordinary day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a challenge to write personally for me, as when I was very young, I lost my own father, so I kind of channelled that emotion into this piece. It's my first work in the fandom, so I hope you enjoy, it's not my best.

It was a normal day.  That was the horror of it all.  The seventeen year old boy ‘Stiles’ Stilinski had a normal day.

  
First, he had awoken to the incessant buzzing of his alarm clock, seriously considering throwing it out of his window for at least a few minutes.

 

When he drove to pick up his best friend, Scott, he felt a slight feeling of dread bother him, but for the sake of his own sanity, ignored it.

 

“Hey, man…” Scott asked, staring at his slightly shaking hand, “You okay?”

 

Stiles looked at his trembling fist as it curled around the steering wheel, then willed it to stop, “Y-Yeah… I’m fine.  Just got a weird feeling.”

 

“Nu-uh.” Scott shook his head, “Not letting you jinx this, dude.  Come on!  We kick ass!”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Someone’s happy.  Did you get a bone, Fido?”

 

“That’s more like it!” Scott remarked, and Stiles unconsciously smiled.

 

The next five hours were unspectacular.  Their friend Isaac was yet again in trouble for starting on the twins, Ethan and Aiden, and was slung in detention like a convict would be in jail.  All day, Stiles couldn’t shake that feeling, not even looking at Lydia, the girl he loved, helped.

 

In English, he let his mind wander as he pondered on his life, wondering where Derek, the Alpha Werewolf was, and what was going on.  As per usual, Scott and Allison were dancing around each other, too frightened and fragile to meet, their hearts like glass, one touch and they could shatter.

 

But Scott drama aside, Stiles found himself extremely bored the majority of the day, well, except from when Coach Finstock embarrassed himself by starting on Isaac and getting a sassy quip.  Stiles was almost proud, he was teaching Isaac the ways of the sarcastic.

 

When the bell rung throughout the school to signal home time, Stiles was almost ecstatic and slid out of the chair, walking over to Scott, whom he had agreed to some much needed Call Of Duty time with.  Isaac slung his bag over his shoulder and gave a scowl as he headed to detention.

 

The drive back home, and Stiles was feeling the same way as before, a spiralling pit in his stomach telling him that something was wrong.  
  
Scott looked up at him, seeing that he had visibly paled, “Dude, you okay?  Your heart is going pretty fast.”

  
“I’m fine.” Stiles locked away that feeling, exhaling.

 

He couldn’t have a panic attack whilst driving, it’d only end in tears and in death, most likely for only him as Scott could heal.

 

They entered the Stilinski household as quietly and quickly as possible, although Stiles was pretty sure that his dad wasn’t home yet.

 

“I’ll get some snacks.” Stiles grinned, then walked into the kitchen.

 

He opened a drawer, reaching for a bag of potato chips, then stopped when something caught his eye.  He turned his head, confused as he saw a pool of red staining his kitchen floor.

 

Stiles straightened his poise slightly, then anxiously walked around the counter, heart racing in his chest, breathing unsteady, tears already pricking his eyes as he mumbled ‘no, no, please’.

 

“Stiles?” Scott called from the living room, “Everything okay?”

 

The boy stopped in his tracks when he saw the body of his father, eyes blankly staring up into the ceiling, bloody claw marks ripping his clothes and his chest.

 

Stiles stumbled against the counter, agony tearing from him, “No.”

 

“Stiles what’s--” Scott cut off when he walked through into the kitchen and saw the corpse, “Oh, my God.”

 

Stiles couldn’t breathe.  His chest was tightening as sobs wracked his form as he fell gracelessly to his knees in a pool of his own father’s sticky blood.  He pulled the body close, the frozen skin against his own a shock.

 

“Stiles…” Scott swallowed.

  
Stiles pleaded, shrieking, “Get help!  I can’t lose him, he’s all the family I have left!”

 

Scott ignored the twinge of hurt he felt at that, and nodded, “I’ll call an ambulance.” he didn’t have the heart to tell Stiles that it was too late, that the body was already starting to reek, that his dad’s heart was long unbeating.

 

Stiles hysterically babbled, “Stay with me, dad.  Come on, I love you.  J-Just… please don’t be dead… don’t be…” he couldn’t speak any more due to the tears choking him.

 

He gagged, was nearly sick, the blood covering his hands making his heart beat too fast, dangerously fast.  Scott heard this, and when the Hospital hung up, he rushed through to his friend, seeing his shoulders violently shake with sobs and heaving gasps for air.

 

Scott knelt beside him, taking his face between his hands gently and forcing him to look up at him, “Stiles, I’m so sorry.  Come on, breathe with me.”

 

“I-I can’t…” Stiles struggled against Scott’s grip.

 

Scott shook his head, “No, no… Look at me.  Look at me and breathe, Stiles.”

 

“I can’t.” Stiles refused to meet his eyes, “Get off me.”

 

Scott let go, “Stiles, please.  Just breathe… calm down.”

 

“‘Calm down’?” Stiles spat, “My dad i-is-- and you’re asking me to freaking calm the fuck down?  God, you know what’s done this!  A werewolf.  One of your kind, Scott… They killed him!” he released a frantic gasp, and his words poured out in a string, “Getthefuckawayfrommejustleavemealone!”

 

His head ached from the lack of oxygen, and his chest was tighter than before, and he knew he was going to pass out.  So Scott had no choice but to slap him out of it, as gently as he could.

 

When Scott’s hand hit his cheek, Stiles shuddered on a gasp, air filling his lungs as the tears scorched down his cheeks.  He looked up, frightened and broken.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Scott murmured, pulling his best friend close, allowing him to brokenly sob into his chest.

 

Stiles had just lost his father due to a wolf -- Scott couldn’t imagine that pain.  His mother and father were in a messy divorced situation, but he couldn’t ever wish death upon his dad.

 

Stiles’ sobs broke into mere whimpers after a while, and when the ambulance arrived, he was completely silent, hugging into Scott’s chest whilst the paramedics bagged up the body of the Sheriff.  He couldn’t cry anymore, he didn’t deserve to.

 

Lydia, Allison came over to Scott’s, where Stiles went to stay along with Isaac, later that night and each embraced him, even though Isaac wasn’t really a hugger.

 

When they left, Scott and Isaac stayed with him, the former ordered to by his mother but also didn’t want his best friend being alone.  When Stiles broke again, he cradled his head on his knee, stroking his shoulder, comforting him when Stiles muttered that he was ‘stupid’ and an ‘idiot’.  He pressed his lips to Stiles’ forehead and held him close whilst Isaac sat helplessly in the other chair.

 

“You’re staying with me, okay?” mumbled Scott.

 

Isaac corrected, “With us.  You’ve got us both to look after you.”

 

“Thanks.” sniffled Stiles, “I-I um, forgot my Adderall.”

 

Isaac nodded, “I’ll get it for you tomorrow.  And I swear to God, we’ll kill whoever did this, won’t we, Scott?”

 

“Yeah.” Scott promised, “We will.”

 

And on that ordinary day, Stiles Stilinski lost his father, and was orphaned.

 

 


End file.
